I'm with you
by Daelyaa
Summary: Draco Malfoy is alone, since he was young, but a day, Astoria arrived in his life. OS DracoXAstoria


Bonjour, bonjour

P'tite OS en anglais, corrigé par ma prof d'euro, que je remercie grandement vu tout le rouge qu'elle a mit ^^

 **Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

I'm with you

Alone, alone, alone, I've been alone, alone since the beginning and until the very end of my life.

I'm alone, I've always been and I'll be again.

It began when I was young, Father worked and Mother took care of me, but not all the time, and when she did something else, I was alone.

During all my childhood I was alone because I didn't have any brothers or sisters, just my parents. I had not even cousins, or rather, I didn't know my cousins ; my aunt Andromeda, one of my mother's sister, had a daughter, but I've ever known either my aunt or my cousin.

Next, when I went to Hogwarts, I had no really friends, just Crabbe and Goyle, but they were only good bodyguards. Pansy too, she was friendly, but very annoying ; I think she loved me, but it wasn't reciprocal.

But at least, I could annoy Potter, this silly Gryffindor, Merlin that I hate him ! An his friends too, Weasley the blood traitor and Granger, the Mudblood. Stupid Potter, stupid Weasley, stupid Granger, stupid Gryffindors !

So, at Hogwarts, I was alone, as in the Manor and as in all my life.

I was tired of being alone, and uncounsciously, I isolated myself more and more to see no one outside of the class.

I was alone, more than ever, and I was very sad too. I was always in the room where I shut myself.

I didn't do anything exept... live, live alone.

Next, I became a Death Eater, and it did not help, so I was alone, again and again alone.

When I left Hogwarts, I went on isolating myself ; I harly saw my mother ans I didn't see my father.

I know it hurt Mother, but I couldn't do otherwise, I had learned to live like this, confined, alone, and sad.

And one day, while I was still locked, Father brought a girl in my room, she was called Astoria Greengrass and she became my wife.

At first, I repelled her, but she always came back, kinder ans gentler that the time before.

So, I let her do. I let her go in my room with me, I let her get to know me, I let her fall in love with me...

I don't know how she could fall in love with me, because i'm not a good guy, it's more the opposite, I'm a bad man, a very bad man, I'm a Death Eater, she can't love me.

But she likes me anyway, so I let her do.

She became increaslingly friendly and increasingly loving, and I didn't like that because I do not deserve it, I do not deserve her, quite simply.

Astoria is too good for me, really, a boy like Potter or Wealsey would be better than me.

But it's me that she chose, not Potter or Weasley.

And don't tell me the arranged marriage, when she came and see me the first time, she didn't know me, she really fell in love with me.

After six months, I began to love her too, more like a friend than a wife, but I began to lve her.

I talked to her more after that, that is to say that I said a few words a week or a day, but not a lot, because I was always used to my solitude.

And then ever I talked to her about herself, but I didn't talk about me.

A few days ago, I've finally decided to confide in her, so when she arrived in my roo, I said :

-Hello Astoria.

-Hi Draco ! How are you today ?

-Not too bad. And you ?

-Very good because I see you. she smiled.

-Why Tori ? Why do you life to see me ?

-You know why, no ?

-I think that yes... 'Cause you love me.

-It took you time to realize it.

-I've know it for a few months.

-And... What do you think about that ?

-I have no idea, we're getting married anyway.

I think I hurt her ; it was noy my intention, but I couldn't talf about my feelings for her now.

-Okay we're getting married, but what do you think about this weeding ? Do you want to marry me or you will do that just because you have to do this ?

-I want to marry you, you're very friendly Astoria, really.

-Just friendly ? You really don't love me ?!

-No, no, I never said that ! I like you a lot Tori ! It's just that I don't know what I feel for you.

-So you still love me ?

-Yes.

-Great !

She smiles and it makes me happy ; even a guy like me can make her smile.

She tells me what happend since the last time she came during a few minutes.

Next, I hesitate to say what I feel for some years, since I really started to isolate myself. I tell myself I will bother her with my problems, but at the same time, I think she came to see me for almost a year and so I can confide in her.

I'm facing this dilemma a few seconds before deciding to talk to her.

-Astoria... ?

-Yes, what ?

-Can I talk to you ?

-Of course.

She smiles again before continuing :

-Obviously you can talk to me, I've been waiting for that for a month.

-Okay... So... It's just... How I'm feeling... You know... About my isolation in recent years, and even before.

-Come on, you can talk.

-Okay... Since I was young, I've always been alone, and at the beggining, I did not want it, not like now. And in fact, all my life, I felt the same thing...

-What ?

I breathed deeply before saying :

-I'm alone.

She looks at me, smiles at me sadly and takes me in her arms before whispering to me :

-I'm with you...

* * *

Vuala, vuala, ça vous a plut ?

Bizzz Daelyaa


End file.
